First Kiss
by XXTeddyGirlXX
Summary: A short fluff on Cilan and Burgundy as children.


A/n: To my sister, XXXRen195XXX, whom requested that I write this for her birthday.

She's a big Cilan and Burgundy fan and to tell the truth I wouldn't be a fan if it wasn't for her. I never imagined writing anything having to do with Pokémon but here is my third fic on these two. Enjoy!

* * *

_First Kiss_

* * *

**_To tell the truth I fell in love with him without even noticing it…_**

"Go out and have some fun with her now, son."

"Alright, father."

Cilan was just a child and like his brothers, Chili and Cress, they were very well bought up. Their vocabulary was big and their talents were all but still being ingrained into them to make their family name justice.

His small feet lead him to the garden where he was to find her. Cilan was confident that this small girl would love to try his tea. His mother had taught him how to make it three months ago and he had perfected it. His parents were always so proud of him and his other two brothers.

Cilan spotted her small form sitting on the couch in the canopy. He made his way over to her only to find her with a pout on her lips.

"Hello, I'm Cilan. My father said to keep you company while our parents talked."

Her lilac eyes looked up from the floor and he had expected her to smile but instead she kept pouting.

"What's wrong?"

"My parents didn't give me a Pokémon for my birthday."

"Is it your birthday today?"

"No, it was yesterday. I'm three, now."

"Oh, my birthday was last month. I'm five at the moment."

He walked over and sat down next to her. She didn't make any further comment and continued to pout at the ground.

"What is your name?"

"Burgundy."

"Like the wine?"

"Hu?"

"Burgundy is a type of wine."

"Oh."

"I like your hair."

"My mother had it cut. I wanted to grow it out but she didn't let me."

"Your hair looks ravishing."

"Hu?"

Cilan smiled. He forgot that his vocabulary was beyond that of his or her age.

"It's pretty."

"That's what my dad and mom said."

"So, would you like a cup of tea?"

"Okay."

Cilan jumped off the loveseat and smiled at her, "I'll be back in a jiff."

He bowed slightly before running off back towards his house. He had to be quick so she wouldn't get more upset. Cilan had to keep her happy so his father wouldn't reprimand him about it later.

Burgundy sighed and swung her feet staring at her shoes as she did so. Her lavender hair swaying in the light breeze. Her large lilac eyes held sadness and her lips were pressed together tightly into a pout with her lower lip slightly quivering.

"It's not fair. I wanted a Pokémon. I want one."

She was quickly getting bored now and she decided to jump off the loveseat as Cilan had done earlier. Her pink dress bounced as Burgundy skipped down the stairs of the canopy and smiled as she made it to the bottom.

"What to do?"

She looked around for something nearby and found nothing to her interest.

"Where are all the play games?"

Her short legs took her to the edge of the pond nearby and she squatted to take a look inside the water. She wasn't that surprised to find water Pokémon swimming inside.

"I want one…"

She stayed like that for a while until she stood up and glanced at the direction Cilan had left.

_Maybe, he will not come back…_

Burgundy decided to walk back up to the canopy and get her hat so she could tell her parents to take her back home.

"It's boring here."

Burgundy made her way back to the loveseat; slowly going up the stairs to give the boy with green hair a chance to come back. Secretly she wanted to stay and play with him. He seemed friendly, unlike her classmates that constantly bothered her about her short hair. They were all just jealous of her refined curls or that is what her parents told her, anyway.

She picked up the white hat with the pink ribbon off the table and placed it on her head.

"Here it is!"

Cilan came up to her with a silver platter with two cups of tea, a tea pot, and two slices of cheese cake with whipping on top.

"What do you think? It looks good, right?"

Burgundy's eyes shone with delight at the sight of the food and she instantly took her hat off and tossed it on the loveseat before settling herself in the tall chair by the table.

"Did you make it?"

"I made the tea, but my mother made the cake."

"Oh, wow. It looks delish."

Cilan smiled. He had finally managed to make her smile and made her stop pouting in sadness.

"Here take a slice."

He placed a cup of tea and a plate of cheese cake in front of her, before climbing onto his chair across from her.

Burgundy took a sip of tea and closed her eyes, "MMMH! Delish!"

A blush covered her cheeks as she enjoyed her meal provided by the older boy.

They finished and Cilan took her to the playground they had on the other side of the garden.

"Oh, wow, it's just like what I have at home!"

"Want me to push you on the swing?"

"Nope," Burgundy shook her head and ran to the tire. She began swinging back and forth using her small body as momentum. It wasn't enough for her to go high, but it seemed to suffice her. A smile was placed on her face as she giggled to herself.

Cilan walked over and pondered at what he should do. It was clear Burgundy was fine on her own at the moment…

_I guess I will take the slide…_

Cilan lead Burgundy inside the house to find her parents.

"They should be done. I want to go home."

Cilan didn't know why she was in such a hurry to leave but he didn't want her to get mad at him for not taking her to her parents.

Burgundy had fallen off the tire and hurt her knee but she didn't want him to find out. She had let him push her on the swing and they had played tag. He had even let her win most of the time, but still the pain of her bruised flesh bothered her.

She wanted to go home.

00000

"Okay, Cilan, don't forget to say goodbye to Burgundy, properly, now."

Cilan nodded at his mother. He wasn't sure how he should go about saying farewell to a girl. He'd only had boys visit him at his house and they merely said goodbye. Maybe, he should do it like his father did it with his mother and how he himself said goodbye to his mother before leaving to school.

His brothers might have had a better idea of how to go about it but they were taking lessons at the moment. Maybe, Chili would not have a better thought, though, he was younger than him.

Burgundy watched him take a step towards her and she looked up at him with the hat in her hands. She had it pressed against her chest.

"Bye."

Cilan leaned forward and bend slightly down towards her. His lips smashed against hers in a fashioned manner. He was giving her a kiss on the lips. Burgundy's eyes widened and she looked up at her parents who smiled at the cuteness of the moment.

_What is he doing?_

Cilan leaned back with a smile on his lips, "Let's eat together, again."

Burgundy face was flushed pink as she didn't really understand what he had done or why the adults thought it was cute.

"Okay."

**_It was after he kissed me that I think I grew to love him… or maybe it was because he wouldn't spoil me when we got older, but instead insisted that I develop my skills further because I had the potential to do it. Even though all I could do was be mean to him…_**

* * *

A/N: Well this was short, but there wasn't much of a plot to it. Hope you review!


End file.
